Spying for Change
by NatalyaBear
Summary: Faye, a young adult, was sent to spy on Loki's castle after he took over New York City when the Avengers failed. This is a story about her adventures and experiences with the sadistic and cruel man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm sliding through the shadows carefully, clinging to the walls. The dimly lit corridors make this easy. A guard stands across of me, his eyes are the size of my hand, and his black shiny skin ripples across him like scales on a lizard. He is oblivious to me, as I keep moving. _Must find the cube. _I squint, my hazel eyes, as they're the only thing that could give me away as I skid through the building. I pause in a dark corner. _Why is it so dark here? Do they want to make it easy for me._ My eyes search the darkness, and the large number of guards in the room next door catch my attention. I smile. The shadows consume me, and I become one with the darkness as I slither my way through the building, merely avoiding the guards. The guards were frightening, but I just repeat the orders in my mind. _Find the cube, make notes on the security system around it, bring back the information._ I see the shimmer of blue and instinctively follow it silently moving about. _Freeze. _I stop in my tracks, looking into the glass room that surrounded the majestic, tempting, blue cube.

Suddenly the guards shift uneasy, and I see their eyes look upon a dark figure that travels silently. I spot the pale green eyes. _Loki. I have only heard rumors about the silver tongue man._ He nods at the guards and with a flick of his wrist which holds an intimidating staff, the glass door opens, he walks right past me, smirking. I knew this was my chance and I follow behind him, more carefully. _He did manage to take over New York. Do not underestimate his power. _I slide slowly into the corner observing him, making notes of every detail. _He looked more mortal than the over-sized lizards that guarded this building._ _His bone structure was harsh, his pale green eyes enticing._ He walks over to the cube, and picking it up in his hand it begins to glow across the room, and I shift behind the only column in the room, protecting myself from the light. I hear the guards growl at him and I wait for a few seconds before looking back over. He puts the cube back down and starts walking back to the door.

He pauses and with a devilish smirk he whispers, "Shadow would you like to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My heart races as I quietly slide behind the column, resting against it, trying to catch my breathing as terror fills my lungs. _He couldn't have seen me. _My eyes are frantic, and my pulse seems to race by itself. _Calm down. Now._ I order to myself, but my body doesn't listen. I hear his footsteps leave and the door shut. _I risk a small breath of relief. You're okay. _It was just as the calming thought entered my mind, that I felt something grab me from behind, slipping between the column and I. His cold hand placed over my mouth to prevent my scream and I look behind me, his pale green eyes looking into mine. My heart beat freezes and I feel the adrenaline take over my nervous system. _I'm dead. _I try to struggle but his grip is firm.

He leans down to my ear and whispers, "Don't struggle shadow, the guards would see you."

He pauses and I hear a smile rise into his face, "And these guards would enjoy a young girl like you."

My thoughts are running, suddenly halted by his words. I look around me, my eyes desperate for some sort of hint that I may manage to escape his grip. I tremble against his chest, fear racing through my viens. _I can't breathe. Breathe! BREATHE! _A shallow breath escapes my nose, and I look up at him, absorbing the cruel smirk on his lips.

"Be very quiet now."

His tone threatening, I look down at the ground._ My sister's face flashes before me as she looks up at me, nervous and I hear her words as clear as the grip around my lips. "You'll be back soon, now won't you?" I feel anxiety fill inside me. She's safe. _I remind myself, not very confident on that fact. The green eyed man jerks me back, and I feel my flesh burn, not very painfully, but enough to set me into panic. I struggle against him, and I feel his grip tighten up, and he pushes me forward. I'm out of the shadows now, and I feel violated by the light. _The guards, they'll see me!_ Yet they don't. He walks behind me, leading me out of the room, I dart my eyes at the guard and they're oblivious to us. _Can't they see me?_ We keep walking, my mind frantically searching for an escape route, observing every detail. The burning feeling disappears once Loki pushes me inside a room, locking the doors behind us. He lets go of me, and I jump away from him, taking my blade out and gesturing it at him as I keep my distance. _You're a defender not an attacker_, I remind myself.

"Now, now, there's no need for that."

His voice is sadistic, and his green eyes trace my figure. I step away further, and dart to the door, pulling and pushing with all my force. The doors don't budge. I consider screaming. _Who will hear you? Those lizards might, but whose worse, them or this man? _I turn back around, keeping my knife close, knowing it won't render me any security. He watches me, his eyes reveal his fascination.

Now that I'm looking at him, he asks softly, "How did you get all the way to the cube?"

_Not very hard with your blind guards._ I choose not to answer, and look around the room. The bed is large and the room is plated in gold, and furnished with wooden tables, plush couches, and large drawers.

He repeats himself, this time his tone is more persistent, "How did you get all the way to the cube?"

I look back at him, his eyes were hard to look away from, but I take in his sharp features and jet black hair. _I know nothing of this man._

"I walked in there." I reply.

_That was true, it wasn't very hard. How did he see me?_ A smirk rises to his face, and he begins to walk towards me. I clutch my knife, ready to attack any moment.

His figure disappears and I feel the cold grip around my wrists from behind, grabbing the knife away from me and throwing it across the room. I jump back, twisting around to be able to see him, _get away from him_. His grip around my wrists is tight, and he looks at me, his eyes piercing.

"You walked in here? Your sense of humor is different."

With his other hand he grabs my throat, wrapping his fingers around my neck. His powerful grip makes me struggle and gasp for air. I instinctively grab onto his arm that's chocking me. _BREATHE. _I inhale but my lungs struggle to retrieve any air, and I feel faint, my muscles collapsing. He lets go of me, and I fall to the floor, my lungs struggling inside me as I manage to breathe. The oxygen fills me and I look up. He towers above me.

"Mortals are pathetic. What did you want?"

I look away from him. _I didn't want anything, this wasn't my idea._

"J-Just information."

I stutter as fear fills me again.

"Information about what?" He asks, and I'm unable to read his tone.

"About your security."

I whisper softly to keep my voice stable. He steps away from me and walks to the bed. I watch him as he sits down and it's obvious he's lost in thought. _Will he end my life quickly? Maybe If I answer him, he'll grant me a quick death. __I think about my sister and wish that I was with her to protect her._ Fear gushes through me and I touch my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He tilts his head, his eyes returning back to me and his wicked smile fades.

"Who sent you here?"

_Can I answer that? The humans had many "retaliation camps", and I wanted nothing to do with any of them, but my sister & I had not fled New York City fast enough, before I was foolishly convinced that these camps would protect us. Now I was here and she was far from me. _He seems impatient and stands up, walking toward me, gripping his staff in one hand. I tremble, holding onto the floor for some sort of protection. _You will not risk your sister's life. _He approaches me and crouches next to me and slides his hand on my chin, tilting my face so that I would be staring directly at him. His eyes stare into mine, and I can't seem to look away, his green eyes almost mesmerizing.

He smiles and this time his voice is soft, "Who sent you, little one?"

His green eyes flicker a color lighter than the original as he stares at me. _You should tell him, tell him, tell him. _The voice in my head demanding, and I inhale to answer him, as my mind becomes fuzzy, my vision is blurred, and his question rings in my mind. _Tell him my mind begs me._ I feel faint. I was consumed with the urge to do as he asked. Just as I was about to answer, my sister's face flashes in front of me. _She's smiling and her brown eyes are full of light. _ I shake my head, suddenly feeling my mind become clear, and my vision returns to me, as I'm staring at the green eyed man. He pauses, lifting his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, this is interesting."

His eyes are cold, and I look away suddenly released from the captivating state. The devilish smile that sent my adrenaline rushing in fear appears on his face.

"I guess we can do this a different way."

_Do about what? I feel overwhelmed with confusion. _Suddenly there's a burning pain gushing through my cheek, catching me off guard and sending me sliding away from him. I whimper as I put my hands over my cheek, my head spinning from the hit. My eyes dart to him, filled with panic and fear as his expression is nothing but cruel. _I've never been hit before, and I feel my heart skipping beats, my body begging me to run, my mind telling me it's useless. I feel torn._

"Do I scare you, mortal?"

His voice is mocking and he stands up, walking toward me. A whimper escapes me, and I stand up, obeying my body's desire to run. He grabs me by my hair before I can even push myself away, slamming me against the wall, holding me still. I stand on my tippy toes, trying to avoid the painful grip on my hair, I wince. I feel my body weaken as I become frightened. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Who sent you here?" Each word pulsing through me as a threat. My breathing becomes shallow. _Protect your sister._ I look back at him, his harsh expression giving nothing away.

"I-I" I stutter, I feel how bad I'm trembling, and I pause to try to compose my words.

"I-I can't, they ha-have my sister." I say in a whisper, flinching reflexively, expecting more pain to come.

Silence. Nothing happens, and a moment passes when I can't even hear him breathing. He's still and I'm too terrified to move. He steps back and let's go off me. My legs give up from under me and I fall down, my hands trembling.

"Ah, they got you bound by blood?" He asks as he looks down at me.

I nod, not managing to speak again. He seems to stand there, lost in thought, and eventually a sigh escapes his lips.

"What's your name, little one?" His voice is soft again.

_I'm confused, this man is impossible to read. But then again my thoughts are shaken up._

"F-Faye."

I scold myself for sounding so scared. _My head clears, feeling the awful pounding of a headache._ He nods.

"Loki."

His tone mocks mine, and he even allows himself to laugh a little. _This is the God of Mischief, who is reaping havoc on my city. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I lay there for a few moments, my mind racing with the previous events. I look over and Loki is looking through one of the cabinets by the bed. My breathing is shallow, and I close my eyes. _Calm down, Faye. It's okay. Just think._ My own thoughts cannot persuade me, and the overpowering feeling of exhaustion takes over me, and I begin to sob. The tears that escape me are due to my confusion and fear of the both the future and past. I can hear his footsteps approaching and I feel my body begin to shake, and I put my hands over my face. He crouches next to me, and I feel his hand run down the back of my head, and through my hair.

"Shhh. You're alright."

His voice doesn't bring me any comfort, and he leans in and takes both of my hands. I open my eyes to find him towering over me, and he takes my wrists, tying them up together with a rope. I feel my strength fade and I don't fight it anymore. He then slides his hand on my back, pulling me to an upright sitting position. The tears are flowing harder and I bite my tongue trying to control the constant sobbing. _Don't let him see you like this._ I can't help it anymore though, and I feel his left hand slip under my legs and suddenly I'm dangling in the air, my head resting against his chest. My breathing comes to a halt for a moment as he moves me to the side of his bed and places me down on the ground gently. He then takes the other end of the rope and ties it in a complicated knot around one of the legs of the bed. He stands back up and reaches over his bed, grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"I have a few more questions, but right now it's late."

The words are curt, and he leans down and puts the pillow under me and the covers over me. My fatigue beckons for me to lie down, and I do, putting my throbbing head on the pillow.

I watch him carefully, trying to take notes on anything that would help me getaway. He stands there looking at me for a moment, then rubbing the back of his head; it's now evident that he's tired as well. Loki glances at me one more time, and without any warning starts to strip, slipping his shirt off. I blink my eyes closed immediately, feeling myself blushing; I dig my face into the pillow. The moment my eyes closed, I knew I wouldn't be able to open them again as exhaustion sweeps over me and consumes me until I slowly fade into a series of strange dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I feel my shoulder being abruptly shaken and I'm forced back into reality. I find Loki peering over me curiously, a smile on his face. I look around and the events from last night repeat in my mind. _It wasn't all a bad dream._

"Good morning little one." His voice is calm and he shoves a plate piled with fruits in my face.

I try to sit up, and pulling on my wrists, the rope burning them slightly, I wince.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot."

He leans in and unwraps the rope, and it falls from my wrists. I touch my hands slightly, glad for them to be out of the cramped position, and I ignore the food that he's still holding. I look around, trying to notice any change that could have occurred over night.

"Now, now, I brought you some food, and you will eat."He says in a more stern tone.

I stare at him confused. _Wouldn't he just kill me in the end, let me starve. Maybe he has a more painful death premeditated for me. _I flinch at the thought and slide my hand over an apple, biting into it.

"Good."

He sits up and takes a pear from the plate, eating it as he watches me.

"C-can I ever go home?" I ask suddenly, not thinking the question through in my mind, my voice sounding hoarse from just being woken up.

He smirks, "There won't be a home for you to go back to soon."

I look down; I know my expression is devastated. _No. He's right though, my home was here. And he's destroyed the city. I remember the black ships that came out of the sky, how they demolished everything. I remember the panic that was set across the city. I'm glad I was able to grab my sister and drive away, but there's only so far you can go in a city of millions set into terror._ I look away, feeling the tears coming; I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying.

He leans down and softly brushes my lip with his thumb as I bite it, and I feel myself blush. I scold myself and pull away from him, focusing on the apple now.

"I need your help now, Faye." His voice is smooth and he seems to have collected himself well as he peers at me through those green eyes.

_Focus on the apple, do not help him. The moment he gets what he wants, he will kill you, then how do you protect your sister._ I keep eating, until he pulls the apple away from me, demanding my attention.

"You want me to eat, but you won't let me." I reply harshly and it's the only come back for his actions that I can think of.

I feel now that my sadness has transformed into anger. _Here is the man, or thing, that brought entropy to this world._

He answers calmly, "You can finish eating once I finish talking."

I glare at him, "Fine, talk."

He sighs, wrapping his fingers around my arm. "Come with me, Faye." _What's my other choice?_ I stand up, allowing him to lead the way.

He leads me out of the room, the demented guards looking at us, and I automatically try to hide in the shadows. Loki ignores the guards, who are croaking as we walk by them, their scales reflecting my terrified expression. I test his grip for a moment, even though escaping now means facing the armed lizards. It's tight and his eyes glance over at me from my sudden struggle. He grabs my neck roughly and pushes me in front of him, keeping his other hand wrapped tightly around my arm. I can almost feel the heat radiating off his chest as his distance to me is reduced. I flinch at his touch and look back at him, struggling to breath, I begin to cough. He smiles at the fear in my eyes and keeps pushing me forward. _Calm down, small breathes._ I feel faint and the pressure on my neck forces me to have to battle for every breath. The coughs are painful and I begin to slow down. Loki pushes me forward.

"Keep walking."

I feel my sight begin to fade and I stumble. _ BREATHE, BREATHE. _Panic sets in quickly.

I barely manage a whisper, "P-please, Loki l-loosen your grip."

I feel ashamed and fall to my knees, heaving for air, my face burning. _Fight, struggle, BREATHE._

He leans down while I'm gasping, leaning close to my ear and whispers softly, "Please, Faye don't struggle then."

I whimper and I feel my sight blurring. He releases my neck and I gasp desperately for air, coughing, and my eyes slowly regaining my vision. I look at Loki, and his wicked smile.

"T-thank you.", I mutter.

He quickly replaced my anger with fear. I feel the color return to my face as he pulls me up onto my feet holding only my arm. I'm shaken and I walk as Loki nudges me forward, making my every breath count. _You're okay, breathe. _He stops me at a small side door, creaking it open. He pulls me in, releasing his painful grip on my arm, and I step away from him, rubbing my arm, looking around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The room is filled with books, shelves bursting with novels, some not in any language I recognize. I'm in awe, I've never seen so many books in my life, not even the library could compare. Loki locks the door, and walks to me, standing next to me, following my gaze.

"Wow." I whisper softly.

He puts his hand over my shoulder, and my hazel eyes stare back into his. He smiles, and touches my chin, holding it tighter when I try to pull away. His hand trails up to my cheek and I blush, my heart suddenly racing. _Calm down, Faye. _He keeps sliding his hand up into my temple then my hair, brushing his fingers through my over grown bangs. His eyes follow his hand, and I'm frozen, staring up into his green eyes, my cheeks burning red. I feel the fuzziness invade my mind, blurring my thoughts and vision; I sway a little, allowing the sensation to take over me. _Think._ I felt incoherent as my mind and body became separated through the muddling feeling. _ Your sister._ My last thought, that was my own, beckons for me to remember her. _Her eyes, round cheeks, her smile. _I feel suddenly released from the immobile state, and step back.

I see his eyes turn back to a darker shade of green, and a frustrated expression consumes him. My breathing is shallow, and I think about what I just felt. _That's not natural. That's the second time I've felt that since I was here. His eyes. _I'm overwhelmed in confusion, but Loki distracts me as he walks to one of the book shelves, shaking his head. I turn back to the door, knowing it's locked, I sigh. _I need to escape._

"Come here, little one." His voice is stern.

I turn around, and step toward him. _I wish I read more mythological books so I knew even a slight bit more than just his name. _He hands me a small book, and I turn it around. The Bible. I look up at him confused, tilting my head to the side.

"I've read through this book twice now, but I seem to not understand why it's constantly referenced if not the main topic in other literature."

_He is really from a different planet. This is what he needs my help for? Surely he could find some wise professor. _I think about the scorched and demolished city. The chances of finding anyone in the city are slim. _That wasn't my fault._

"It's a book about our God, there's many different believes on who our God is, some don't believe in any."

I look up at him, observing his reaction.

"This one is just the most accepted in the United States."

He watches me before softly asking, "Which God do you believe in, Faye?"

I tilt my head.

"The same God that this book talks about."

I hand it back to him, stepping away from him.

He smiles, and laughs, "So you believe everything written in this book?"

I nod.

He chuckles, "Blind ignorance, how could you believe in a boat that carried two of each animal?"

I don't respond. I've heard these questions, judgments before, my respect for everyone being able to choose to think for themselves was not always returned. I sigh.

"Is that what humans need? I am a God, here's your God. Should I promise you the same thing your God does?"

I watch him, and it's obvious that he's considering this as an actual idea. I look back at the door while we both stand silently for a few moments as he's lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you want to see your sister?"

His question takes me by surprise and brings agony to me. _Yes, of course. I just can't have you know where she is. _My body aches with the thought of her. She's the only family I had. _Is she alright?_ I shake my head, knowing that the pain is evident in my face.

"I think you want to see her. You know if we worked together, we could rule the world with ease."

My expression turns cold. _I want nothing to do with you._

"Then you could guarantee her safety."

His words are threatening and I feel the anger surge through my body. I step toward him, invading his space. I can feel my fury radiate off of me. I look into his sick green eyes, and I feel my own turning into a darker color.

"No."

It was the only thing I could get out, and I step back resisting the urge to lunge at him. I turn away from him and breathe out, monitoring myself.

I can tell he's surprised by my sudden bravery, but I close my eyes, the blinding darkness mixing with my anger. _Calm down Faye._ I felt like an emotional mess, the roller coaster that I'd been on in the last two days is taking a toll on me. Loki's touch on my shoulders surprises me and I jump away, keeping my eyes closed.

"Are all humans as stubborn as you?" His tone is playful now.

I open my eyes to find him next to me, and he takes my hand, caressing it with his own, "Unless I need your sister, I won't go searching for her."

The words make me confused and I manage a nod as I process it. I don't pull away, although I flinch at his touch. _He won't need her. Keep calm. _The anger still pulses through me although it begins to ease. Loki smiles, even though I sense that the expression is from successfully manipulating me to calm down.

"Would you like to finish that apple now?"

I nod. I wasn't hungry, but anything to distract myself from the confusion that filled me would suffice. He walks over to the door and I follow at a distance, as we walk out of the library he grabs my hand, holding it tightly as we walk back to the bedroom. Once he opens the door, he hesitates for a moment, but then pulls me in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A large lizard stands in front of us, he's different from the others as his eyes glow blue, he's a foot taller, and large horns are on his temple. His eyes look me over and fear fills me as I freeze, like a deer in headlights. His expression is unreadable, and my eyes dart to Loki. He glances down at me, and smirks as my face reflects the terror that immerses me. The creature steps forward to me and his slimy hands slide over my neck. It doesn't choke me, but his claws dig into me, and I look up at the thing.

Its face twitches and in a low groan he says, "Why is this here?"

I tremble and look away, completely repulsed by the heaving noises it makes. My eyes are fixed on Loki now, and his expression is incomprehensible.

"She's going to help me."

He pauses and steps to the side of the thing whose paw is firmly around my neck. His eyes shift colors and he smirks.

"These humans need a God, I will be their God and they will be more accepting."

I feel the fuzziness enter me with his words, and the creature sways a little. _Breathe Faye._ I concentrate on breathing to keep my mind present and clear.

"We don't need the humans' acceptance; we can force it upon them."

The groan is agonizing and I begin to sway as well, my thoughts become scrambled. _Breathe, think._ Loki nods, his grin now reaching ear to ear as the creature grunts again and let's go of my neck.

"Yes, but that would result in many more casualties, surely the more humans, the more slaves that your kind can have."

The thing watches Loki before grunting in approval, and walking out the door, shutting it behind him. I gasp for air, suddenly released from the incoherent state. Without any hesitation Loki goes and sits down on the bed, gesturing for me to come. I don't move, I'm trembling. _Slaves? Is that what this was about? _I imagine my sister as a slave to the lizards and I shudder. I need to find her. I stare back at the door, but Loki's voice interrupts my urge to run.

"Come here, Faye."

I look back at him and he's ruffling his black hair, and I allow myself to indulge in his devilishly good looks. I stand up and walk over to the bed, sitting down next to him and push the confusion out of me. _You're not going to get any answers now, just forget about it. Think about your Mila, your sister, think about finding her._ Loki slides his hand over my chin and turns my head towards him and tilts my head.

"You're a very beautiful human."

His comment makes me blush and I use my every ounce of self-control to not pull away. He leans in until his face is only an inch away from mine.

"Faye, I could be your God. Say it."

I'm busy scanning his features, his cheek bones are sharp, and his pale skin only frames his green eyes better. His lips catch my eye and are quick to consume me with desire. The last man I kissed was the only relationship I've ever had, and that was two years ago. I beckon to feel those emotions again, but Loki's suddenly harsh tone shatters my thoughts.

"Say it!"

I look back up at his eyes, with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I sound like a moron, but I'm completely thrown off.

"Tell me, that I'm your God."

I tilt my head even more, but his grip around my chin makes me rethink my next few words.

"You're my God." I say submissively and in a confused tone.

_Is this what he wanted? Power? _He smiles at my words, obviously over indulging in them. After a few more seconds, he lets go of my chin, and a sinister grin appears, as he turns to face me completely before unexpectedly standing up. As he towers over me, he places one of his hands on my shoulder, pushing me down onto my back on the bed. The sudden motion catches me off guard and I jerk away, but his powerful grip keeps me in place. I feel confused and terrified as I watch him slide on top of me, until I'm in between his arms and his head is looming over me. I can feel my body begin to tremble as fear mixes with a shameful desire.

"L-let go of me." I whisper.

His smirk doesn't fade, and he leans down, putting his lips to my ears and I squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm going to become your God, Faye."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - This chapter may be a bit much for some people, so proceed with caution. **

I squeal in terror, but this provides no resistance for Loki, and he grabs my wrists, positioning them into one of his huge palms, pinning my arms down above me. My breathing becomes rapid, as my rib cage rises and lowers painfully. He slips his leg in between mine, keeping me helplessly under him as his black hair spills over his shoulders and his green eyes look through me. His expression tells me every intention and the fear rings through me as I release a penetrating scream.

"Do you want someone to hear you? Because the only things coming to your rescue are my soldiers, and they would do no better."

His words sink in, and the feeling of helplessness dawns upon me, as Loki's smirk only widens at my sudden hesitation. He allows his other hand to stroke my cheek, which is now burning red, and his fingers slowly graze down my neck and collarbone, warming my skin at his touch. I tilt my head back and cry out helplessly, much softer now, as I can feel tears making their way to my eyes.

He looks up, and quietly whispers, "Shhh, it's okay, Faye. Breathe."

I cringe at his every word. _It is not okay!_ I scream again, and filled with new energy I begin to squirm, lashing out my legs, my knee landing in his stomach.

He doesn't seem moved by my outburst and sliding his hand off my collarbone he pushes my leg down, under his, pinning me down more. I begin to tremble as he places his fingers on my waist, dragging them up at an agonizing slow speed, until it brushes over my breast and back up to my shoulders. I feel my whole body tense up, and I twist uncomfortably.

His eyes gaze down at my body, and I blush with embarrassment as his expression becomes consuming, wanting. He slides his hand off me and onto his own waist, as he grabs the top of his alien looking outfit, sliding his jacket off, leaving only the strange shirt and pants on. Making his movements deliberately slow and torturous, he slides his shirt off, revealing the pale and perfect skin underneath. His tone chest makes my body quiver shamefully with yearning, and I bite my lip, trying to hold onto the hate I had just felt for him seconds ago.

He peers back down at me, and smiles, and I squirm helplessly under him as he reaches into his back pocket, only to have a blade emerge. This shocks terror down me, and I gasp, struggling under him as I begin to twist and turn. _Don't die._ I breathe rapidly, suddenly feeling sick in my stomach as I watch his smile grow and he slides the edge of the blade to my waist. The cold steal wedges itself between my shirt and pants, and I freeze, scared that any movement will cause the blade to cut into me. He slides the knife up, dragging it across my skin tenderly, as it begins to cut my shirt, the fabric standing no chance. _Don't move. Keep still._

I use my every strength not to flinch against the coolness of the blade as he drags it up until he reaches my breasts and eagerly he slides it faster, until the shirt slides to my sides and the knife is at my neck. I blush as the bra does barely anything to conceal my breasts, and he leans over, putting the blade on the counter next to the bed. I look up at him, my eyes suddenly pleading, my head spinning from the abrupt fear mixed with helplessness and frustration.

"Please…" my voice is a mere tremble.

"Please, what?" His own tone reveals nothing about him.

"L-let me go." I barely manage the words out.

I can see a sudden sadness in his eyes, and it sparks confusion in me. He looms over me before his eyes change shades of green, and the sudden wave of disorientation takes me by surprise. _T-th..think._

I can't, the fuzziness consumes my body and he whispers above me, "Want me."

With those two words my body is over ridden with passionate desire, and lust dominates my mind.

He hesitates and then leans down, his eyes looking deep into mine, as my head sways. He watches me for a few moments before lowering himself down, and pressing his cold lips against mine. They devour me as he brushes them roughly against me, and gently bites on my lip. _T-thi-. _My mind is clouded with need and I begin to kiss him back, my lips sliding against his. His emotions become more apparent with each kiss, and when he slides his tongue gently into my mouth I feel the sudden need to be wanted. I can't force my brain to separate his emotions with my own, and I feel engrossed with passion. I crave more and I press up against him, tilting my head into his, and sliding my own tongue into his mouth.

The scorching pain hits me then. It was as if I was hit with lightening, and jabs my whole body, burning me from the inside. I jerk back and yell out from the excruciating pain. As soon as I jerk away the pain is gone. My mind is brought back into a clear state and I'm trembling from the sudden pain, more fearful of it, than anything else. My lungs still burned and I look up to see Loki frustrated and confused. His eyes are back to the original shade of green.

_What the hell? The pain, his eyes, the fuzziness._ I begin to squirm under him, and I'm gasping for air. He pauses, and then let's go of my wrists. I push my hands against his chest instinctively, still trembling. He eyes scan down to my breasts, and I blush, placing one of my hands over my bra for more protection from his eyes. He laughs under his breath, and slides off of me.

I do my best to ignore my emotions, and watch him as he walks to the door. He points to the right side of the room, although I don't dare look away from him.

"There's the shower, use it. I'll be back with new clothes."

With those words, he opens the door, and leaves, locking it behind him.

**Author Note: I meant to add this in earlier, but thank you, everyone, for the favorites/alerts and especially reviews! It keeps me encouraged to write.**


End file.
